An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is a circuit that converts a continuous time signal (e.g., a voltage or current) into a discrete time representation that is proportional in magnitude to the continuous time signal ADCs are used for signal measurement in a variety of electronics systems, such as mobile phones, audio and video equipment, wireline communications systems, measurement equipment, and radar systems. Various error sources affect ADC performance. For example, ADCs of all types may suffer from quantization error, non-linearity, and/or clock jitter.